ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Callista Macbain
Callista Macbain is a student attending Balamb Gardens, studying to become a SeeD. Personality Noble, formal, prim and proper, firm yet kind, and very poise. She speaks intelligently and gracefully and is not one to insult or maim one's name or being, at least not willingly, but can be critical, analytical, and even have a sort of righteousness about her. She is always thinking, always planning, always paying attention to what is going on around her; some would say to even a supernatural level. She is strategic and logical in her words and in her actions, and never rushes head-first into a conversation or battle without at first evaluating the situation. It is rare for her to lose her temper, as she is very level-headed and calm, but if and when she does, it's best to leave the immediate vicinity. But she is not serious all of the time, as she likes a little humor once in awhile. Despite Callista's judicious behavior, she tends to be selfless and empathetic, offering to lend a hand when it is needed, and does it without expecting a reward in return. She is not without her ambition, however. Her wishes to improve her skills and knowledge that has taken her up many a ladder, yet understands that failure is a part of this process to improve one's self. She can be very guarded about personal information, leading her to keep secrets from even the closest of friends for fear of the risk of being condemned by others. Despite this, she still has this sort of need to be accepted by her peers, to be liked and maybe even loved. Then there are times when she seems to be listening to someone who isn't talking, and it may throw some off, but if someone asks, she just smiles and pretends nothing is out of the ordinary. Character History Callista was born as the 2nd oldest daughter in a wealthy family of three sons and four daughters. The Macbain family, originally from an island named Devica off the western coast of Galbadia, expanded their shipping and trade business into Deling City where the family became friends of the Mavinelli's. With her father being retired SeeD member, Callista actually had a very stern upbringing, having to push herself and her limits constantly to turn her into a valid strategist and fighter like her father use to be. As a result, she's very profound at chess, music, literature, athletics, gunnery, fencing, and magic. Quite the whole package, though it came at a price. A tragedy occurred in her family, which prompted her father to hastily send Callista to the Gardens to become a SeeD member. So, in some ways, she was forced to the Balamb Gardens yet she did not fight the decision and looks to improve herself during her stay. Garden Life When Callista arrived, she was greeted by Lucien, Usagi, and Faust. Callista recognized Usagi from Deling and the various parties their families attended, but it was for this reason that Usagi was particularly cold towards her. Despite this, Usagi did offer a tour of the Gardens. Noticing the forbidding attitude, Callista took this time to talk to Usagi and was able to compel her to give her a chance... to a degree. She also happened to meet Lumi, who was immediately affable towards her and they quickly became friends, and Ilta, a mithra Instructor at the Garden who shared Callista's love for history. It wasn't long before Callista joined the Disciplinary Committee and Student Council, and started attending classes instructed by Gregory D. Sherman. However, she did manage to irritate him after a test that she felt was not adequate in telling what answer it wanted and how it wanted answered, and she conveyed her conception much to the Instructor's disliking. However, like a big girl, she did respectfully apologize for her behavior. When things finally seemed to settle... despite Lucien's recent identity crisis... Callista was in Balamb Town with Usagi, talking and getting to know one another a little more until a scream echoed through town. Upon investigating, the two students saw lots of blood, gore, and remains of a human, seemingly torn apart by what they deduced was some sort of beast. Usagi took time to recuperate from the grisly scene with Callista, who, at first, was having trouble with... controlling something. They then followed a blood trail out of town and to the grasslands, where they met up with other fellow students and a Galbadian mithra in confronting the beast responsible for the brutal killing. As the fight ensued, Callista relied on her previously unshown power over the shadows to hold the beast down, keep it from attacking while the others beat it down. The plan was a success, and the beast was defeated, however, Callista lost control the shadows after sustaining a spell for so long, and they overtook her body, immediately lashing out at most of her party members, including Usagi, landing her in the infirmary. Thanks to the efforts of Rys, Callista was incapacitated and also sent to the infirmary. During her stay, Faust and Usagi heard Callista saying strange, ominous things that was not in her voice, as if something was possessing her. When she awoke, she immediately sought out Usagi to see if she was alright, and to her relief, she was, but to her grief, Usagi was near completely aloof towards her, not to mention scared. Callista ran to Lumi for comfort (who is also the first person in school who knows about the shadow powers), finding out that Lumi and Usagi had a fight over Lumi's recent love life decisions over Lek and Marcus, which were made in part due to Callista's advice, but they consoled each other and declared each other new best friends. Since then, Callista has been studying hard to not only pass the classes, but to find a definite way to master her powers. She has also been trying to stabilize the relationship between her best friend Lumi and her boyfriend Lek while at the same time ignore her crush for the young hot-headed, foul-mouthed, T-Board riding blonde (and trying to cool his short temper, too). Plus, she reconvened with Ilta, whom offered her private tutoring in history since Callista could not attend the classes due to her schedule, and Callista happily and sincerely accepted. Although it turned a little more serious when a very flustered and bewildered Callista realized she was having a sort of physical and mental attraction to Ilta, and Ilta the same towards her, resulting in the two of them forming a secret and romantic relationship. Relationships 'Lucien Mavinelli' Callista's longest standing friend. They have known each other since they were small children and practically grew up together in Deling. Due to Lucien's at-home studies and training and Callista's own similar predicament, they always competed against each other to test each other's capabilities. They were mostly equal, except for the activities that deal with strategies, she usually held that over him. Even though it was in competative spirit, it only strengthened their bond of friendship up until Lucien left for the Garden. But it was only a few months before Callista was sent as well, and they quickly picked back up where they left off. If Callista actually harbors any feelings for Lucien beyond friendship remains to be seen. 'Lumière De La Lune' Callista's official first friend that she has made since arriving in the Garden. Lumi's lighthearted personality and spirit immediately won over Callista and they quickly became close friends, even confiding in each other when times are tough, not to mention Callista, like a big sister of sorts, seems to give advice to Lumi constantly. And since Usagi and Lumi's recent altercation, Callista has seemed to fill in the role as Lumi's best friend. 'Usagi Snowfall' One of the first people Callista met when she arrived in the Garden. Usagi is actually very cold towards Callista in the most part, although she did start to warm up to her just before the incident when Callista lost control of her powers. Since the incident, Usagi has barely spoken to her, either out of fear or out of loathing, despite Callista's effort to make amends. 'Ilta Kissaeläin' This blonde-haired mithra was actually the first instructor that Callista actually met and actually bonded with. They gained a sort of friendship over their common interest in history, then weeks later, after Callista's schedule prevented her from attending any of her classes, Ilta offered to personally tutor her and, of course, Callista contentedly agreed. Since then they've gotten only closer as not only instructor and student, but as friends as well, though soon realized that they have a physical and mental attraction to each other beyond just friends, and decided to pursue a romantic relationship behind closed doors. Theme Music thumb|300px|left